


Steal a moment with me

by MrKsan



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s01e01 Currahee, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKsan/pseuds/MrKsan
Summary: “You’re supposed to be asleep,” George whispered. Gene reached with his hand, fingers flattering against his neck.“I did promise you a kiss,” Gene whispered back, and George couldn’t help but grin at that.“You did.”-A tiny drabble set on the boat to England.
Relationships: George Luz/Eugene Roe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	Steal a moment with me

“Hey,” Joe Toye said to Bill, “As long as he’s a paratrooper.”

“Yeah? What if that paratrooper is Sobel?” George said between huffs of breaths as he climbed the tower of bed bunks, trying to reach his and Gene’s. Theirs was at the highest level - which would be hell during the mornings, George guessed - but at least provided some form of privacy.

As much privacy as a boat full of sweaty, loud paratroopers could hold, anyway.

George finally reached his destination, collapsing on the thin mattress beside Gene, who had the decency of being up here and not down there, away from George.

“Hey Gene,” He grinned at the medic, trying to peek at the letter the other was holding. “Watcha’ reading there?”

“Hey, George,” Gene smiled at him distractedly. “Got a letter from _Maman_.”

“Did you tell her all about the handsome soldier you snatched while in England?”

“Sure I did,” Gene said, not even sparing a glance at him. George pouted at the lack of attention.

“And here I thought we’d spend some quality time together, Doc!” George said, laying back on his cot, arms crossed behind his head. “I climb all the way here, and the good Doc can’t even spare me a glance.”

Gene finally cracked, folding his letter with a resigned sigh. He turned on his side and gently smacked George on the nose with the paper. “Don’t be rude.”

“Ow,” George complained, more shocked at the action than being in any real pain, and Gene leaned closer.

“Guess I should kiss that better, huh?” he whispered, eyes dark and mischievous. He leaned on his elbow, looking down at George under lowered lashes, and George really wished they weren't surrendered by people right now.

“Don’t you tease, Gene.” George started, poking at the medic’s chest.

Gene grinned, still close enough that his breath ruffled George’s sweaty hair, when shouts turned their attention to the floor.

“What the fuck?” George murmured, feeling Gene leaning beside him to peer down. Joe Liebgott and Bill seemed to be in a fight, men on both sides trying to restrain them and avoid the officers’ attention.

Gene sighed and started to climb down.

“Oh, c’mon, we just settled here,” George didn’t mean to whine. But it was a very long day, and the last thing he wanted was to watch Gene looking after two assholes who couldn’t keep their tempers.

But Gene was already half-way down the tower of the bed bunks, and what was George going to do? Leave him to deal with it alone? That won’t do.

So George sighed and climbed down, just to make sure no one else would drag Doc Roe to look at some damn blister and keep his man awake all night.

* * *

Finally, the lights dimmed, the men shut up, Joe and Bill were tucked into their bunk beds with nothing but a few bruises under their uniforms, and George’s bunkmate snuggled tightly into his blanket.

George rolled to his side, blinking into the darkness of Gene’s open eyes.

“You’re supposed to be asleep,” George whispered. Gene reached with his hand, fingers flattering against his neck.

“I did promise you a kiss,” Gene whispered back, and George couldn’t help but grin at that.

“You did.”

And in the cover of the dark, under the hums of the ship engines, Gene pushed closer to give George the gentlest of kisses. Just a brush of lips, Gene’s cold fingers leaving impressions on George’s jaw.

Gene smiled at him, happy and free for a moment, and George almost hoped they wouldn’t reach England, wouldn’t have to jump to Europe. To keep living this tiny moment of carelessness and not have to worry about fistfights and the MPs and the impending battle.

Almost, because someone two rows across from them coughed, and the guy under George’s bank kicked at his mattress, and he could see the cherry of someone’s cigarette in the dark of the converted cargo hull. 

While George loved seeing Gene smile and laugh, it always made him want to do other things to the medic.

George just hoped they would get better, more private, quarters in England.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a gif of Joe jumping to fight Bill on that boat, and this came to life.  
> Just wanted to write something super self-indulgent and fluffy while I'm trying to finish a longer LuzRoe fic *shrug*
> 
> Come say hello on [Tumblr!](%E2%80%9Cstarrboned.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


End file.
